The Proteomics Core Facility was developed as shared resource with Developmental funds in the previous funding period. It was reviewed as an established core in the 2008 competitive renewal and received an assessment of Outstanding Merit. The Facility, which is equipped with two mass spectrometers, performs proteomic analyses for members of the Cancer Center using Mass spectrometry. Services of the Facility include characterization of synthetic peptides and phosphopeptides, identification of proteins, and analysis of protein modifications.